i love myself
by TanteFujoshi
Summary: tolong read and review yah...


Disclamer: Square enix & Disney, Kingdom Hearts

Pair: Sora,15 years old and Sora,5 years old

Rating: K T

_Hai! Disini sky of emptiness!_

_Hehehe..ini fanfic pertama yang kumulai dari rank K menengah ke T_

_Kalau ceritanya garing,mohon maaf yah..namanya saia juga pemula.._

_Tentunya saia berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang udah mendukungku!_

_(terutama yang mendukungku lewat facebook,dan juga soravani!)_

_Ehhmm aku juga mengharapkan RnR kalian juga lhooo_

_RnR kalian sangat kubutuhkan untuk kemajuan fic saia_

**I love myself**

"_tak pernah kubayangkan…"_

"_jika aku bisa kembali ke masa kecilku"_

"_dan menikmati kembali kebahagiaan yang seharusnya takkan bisa terulang kembali"_

"_dimana aku masih polos..dan belum mengerti apa-apa.."_

"_dan belum mengerti apa arti kasih sayang yang sebenarnya.."_

Prolog: "time machine"

~sora pov~

Aku ingin kembali mengelilingi semua dunia yang dulu pernah ,aku meminjam gummi ship milik king , dia adalah raja yang paling murah hati,sebab aku dipinjami gummi ship tanpa syarat dan ketentuan yang langsung memberiku kunci untuk mengaktifasikan gummi aku yang udah pernah baca manual cara mengendarainya,melepaskan gummi ship dari aku sendiri bingung mau terbang kemana,kuputuskan aku menerbangkan pesawat ini ke "radiant garden".aku mendaratkan pesawat ini disuatu landasan milik Leon berlarian ke arah rumah leon cs.

Aku masuk rumah itu dan langsung memanggil semua orang disana.

"HAIII SEMUAAA! AKU DATANNGG!"

"oh! Sora,selamat datang.."Aerith menyapaku dengan ramah.

"hai Aerith! Yuffie! Cid! Dan Le…..Kemana leon?"

"leon ada di ruangan bawah tanah"tunjuk Yuffie ke arah suatu tangga

"kalau gitu,aku pergi kebawah yah! Bye!"

Aku langsung berlari kearah tangga itu dan menuruni 30-an anak tangga menuju ruangan bawah -laki berambut coklat itu sepertinya sedang memperbaiki suatu langsung menepuk pundak pria itu dan memanggil namanya.

"LEOOOOONNNN! Lagi apa nih?"

"*sigh* Sora,kau membuatku kaget.."

"hehehehehehehe..habisnya leon nggak ada diatas,jadinya aku kebawahh.."

Mataku terbelalak kesuatu alat ciptaan besar dan kelihatannya canggih.

"leon,alat apaan nih?"

"oh…ini namanya memory reader,semacam alat pembaca ingatan..baru selesai kuperbaiki.."

"leoonn! Aku mau coba alat itu!"

"mau coba? Kalau begitu..tunggu sebentar.."

Leon mengambil semacam mahkota yang terhubung oleh suatu kabel menyuruhku duduk disuatu sofa terdekat.

"duduklah dirimu,soalnya alat ini masih dalam tahap percobaan."

Ia memulai mengutak-atik monitor di mesin aku merasa kayak ada aliran listrik masuk kedalam berguncang dan sedikit menyakitkan.

"pip!"terdengar tombol mesin ini ditekan.

"sekarang,.pejamkan matamu.."

Kupejamkan mataku dan merasa tubuhku mulai -akan jiwaku tercabut dari tubuhku dan melewati suatu lorong seperti ruangan waktu punya doraemon kalau ia sedang naik mesin kemudian aku bisa mendengar suatu bunyi ombak yang khas dan sangat familiar ,ini adalah pantainya Destiny island.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sangat menyedihkan,aku ditemukan terkapar dipantai ada yang menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan sesuatu yang agak segera membuka mataku dan melihat seorang bocah…

Dia bermata biru langit sama sepertiku,dan rambutnya coklat turun kebawah,dia memakai kaus berwarna putih-biru dan celana merah,dan juga..dia pakai sandal….

Tunggu dulu…DIA ITU WUJUDKU WAKTU MASIH KECIL!

"kakak nggak apa-apa?"bocah itu mencemaskan keadaanku.

"hehehe,,aku nggak apa-apa" Aku bangkit dari posisiku,dan memamerkan gigiku yang paling cemerlang se-destiny Island dan mulai mengusap kepala bocah iu.

"oh iya,namaku Sora,kakak siapa?" dia memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah yang paling innocent nan kyut.

Aku berpikir lama,dan mulai berpikir bagaiman kalau ketahuan kalau dirinya adalah sosok bocah itu 10 tahun kemudian.

"ehhmm…namaku Ne…Neku! Ya! Namaku Neku!

Dalam hati, sebenarnya mendapatkan nama Neku dari game NDS yang suka kumainkan yaitu The World Ends With You

"okay kak Neku ,gimana kalau main sama sora?"

Dia menarik-narik tanganku dan mengajakku bermain ,aku menggendong dirinya dan memeluknya dengan ampun! Mukanya selembut marsmallow!

Pingin rasanya kumakan bocah ini sering sekali tersenyum ke arahku karena senang,akupun juga…

Dia mengajakku juga ke pulau terpisah dari destiny island yang disatukan dengan suatu kecil memintaku membantunya duduk diatas pohon membantunya duduk,dan dia melanjutkan memanjat keatas dan berusaha mengambil buah paopu fruit yang sudah matang dan siap takut jatuh,jadi kuambilkan untuk sora -lagi dia tersenyum lucu kearahku,aku hanya membalas senyumannya.

"Nanti buah paopu nya kita makan sama-sama yah kak!"

"sama-sama? Memangnya sama siapa aja?"

"Sora juga punya temen lho disini! Namanya Riku dan orang terpenting bagi sora!"

"oh ya? kalau begitu,boleh kutemui?" Tanyaku dengan wajah pura-pura tidak tahu (padahal dengan jelas aku kenal 2 orang ini sampai sekarang)

"ayo kesini!" sora menarik tanganku mengajakku kedaerah permukiman destiny island.

"rikuu! Kairi!"

"apaan sih? aku bisa mendengar suaramu..jadi kamu tidak perlu teriak."Riku datang sambil menutup telinganya.

"wah sora? siapa kakak itu?"kairi juga datang sambil menundukkan tubuhnya kearahku

"kakak!mereka itu sahabatku! Yang kiri namanya Riku,yang kanan namanya Kairi!"

"hai..aku So…errr….._I mean …_Neku" (sebenarnya aku udah tahu…mereka riku dan kairi tapi kurahasiain aja dari mereka..)

"aku kairi! Salam kenal.."dia tersenyum memperkenalkan diri padaku..

"aku Riku..salam kenal.."bocah berambut silver itu memperkenalkan diri dengan jutek.

(sejak kecil orang itu memang selalu jutek sama siapa saja kecuali aku,kairi,dan juga King Mickey)

"rikuu!riku! ayo main sama kita!"

"okay…okay.."

Kami bermain bersama sampai lupa paling membuatku sebal dan malu setengah hidup adalah….

AKU DIKALAHKAN RIKU MASIH BOCAH!

Kenapa aku yang bisa mengalahkan Xemnas di KH 2 bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah yang masih pakai pedang kayu? T_T..

XXXXXXXXXXX

"yaaaaaahhh kak Neku….udah sore nihh..Sora udah mesti pulang.."

"kairi juga…"

"aku juga.."

"hahahahahaha…kalau begitu,akan kuantar kamu pulang.."

"sebelumnya..boleh aku bicara sebentar sama kakak?"

"ekh?"

(Tumben-tumbenan Riku ngajak ngomong gw? Tapi gw merasa gw punya feeling buruk)

"sini sebentar.."

Riku menarik tanganku kearah tempat sepi,dan aku menyuruh sora menunggu ditempat ditarik sampai ke pohon paopu fruit langganan kami..

"kamu…Sora 10 tahun kemudian,kan?"

"ekh..?"

(dari mana bocah ini tahu kalau aku ini sora dari 10 tahun mendatang mendatang? Memang sih..semenjak kecil,pengamatan dan perasaanya Riku tajam)

"aku menyadarinya karena…kalian..bersifat sama persis.."

"hahaha..riku,aku nggak mungkin sora 10 tahun yang mendatang..aku kan hanya pemuda yang…."

"Jangan berbohong padaku.."

Mata bocah itu menajam seperti saat dia berusia 16 tahun nanti..lagipula kata-katanya tadi ada yang mebuatku sebal…seakan-akan sifatku nggak pernah berubah sejak aku berusia 5 tahun.

"aku tahu,kamu sora yang berusia 15 tahun.."

Aku kehilangan jawaban untuk menyangkal hasil pemikirannya yang 100% sebaiknya aku mengaku saja yah?

"itu…benar..aku memang sora 10 tahun kemudian….Tapi aku mohon padamu..jangan beritahukan sora soal ini.."

"baiklah..takkan kuberitahu,meskipun kalau kuberitahu,pasti akan menjadi hal yang menarik"

"terima kasih..riku.."

Aku kembali ke tempat sora sudah tampak penasaran dengan apa yang kami bicarakan.

"hei !hei! apa yang kalian bicarakan?

"itu rahasia kami…"

"aaahh! Ayo beritahu aku! Kamu tahu kan? aku ini penjaga rahasia nomor satu didunia!"

"_mayyybbee?_"

Kulihat masa kecilku yang bahagia…aku melihat diriku mengejar dan riku berlarian kabur…

Aku tertawa melihat mereka berdua….

"Kak neku! Ayo ikut sora ke rumahku!"

"o..okay.."

(ini sih..sama aja aku pulang kerumahku..)

"Mom! Aku pulang!"

"sora selamat datang .Oh! Kamu bawa tamu,sayang?"

"he-eh! Namanya kak neku! Dia sudah menjaga sora sejak tadi siang!'

"kalau begitu,terima kasih sudah menjaga sora,neku"

"iya..tante..'

(baru pertama kali aku memanggil ibuku sendiri tante…)

"karena hari sudah malam,bagaimana kalau kamu menginap dirumah kami?"

"baiklah…"

Kami sempat makan malam bersama,setelah itu.. aku menemani sora mandi bersama….

10 menit aku habiskan untuk memandikan dia dan membersihkan diri sendiri.

_Now..it's time for sleeping.._

"kak neku.."

"iya..?"

"boleh peluk?"

"boleh aja,kenapa tidak?"

Sora langsung memeluk tubuhku,dan wajahnya sangat innocent…

"hmmm…nyaman…"

Aku memberikan servis bantal tangan pada sora menatapi wajahku wajahku dulu..

Sangat manis…dan imut..rasanya aku ingin gigit mukaku sendiri..Sora membuka matanya dan menyahut kepadaku..

"malam kak neku.."

"malam sora.."

"mimpi indah ya kak.."

"iya…"

"ZZzzzzzZZzzzz"

Aku ikut terlelap dibawah sinar bulan "kingdom hearts"….Aku dan diriku waktu kecil terlelap bersama…

**-jam 03.00 AM-**

"kak…kak neku.."

"hm? kenapa?"

"temenin aku ke WC.."

"hmm…okay.."

Aku menguap sambil menggandeng tangan mungilnya..dia sudah gemetaran tanda ia benar-benar kebelet…mau pipis..

"sudah sampai…kugendong yah.."

"okay!"

'…"

"…."

"…."

"….."

"sudah?"

"sudaahh!"

"yuk tidur lagi.."

"aku sudah nggak bisa tidur lagi.."

"kalau begitu..mau coklat panas?"

"mauuu!"

Tanpa bertanya ke sora,aku mengambil sekaleng susu dari lemari mengambil air panas,dan mengaduk coklat hangat itu,disebuah mug kecil mulai bertanya..

"koq kakak tahu letak kaleng susu sora?"

_(matilah gw!)_

"ehm..tadi aku ngelihat tante buka lemari,trus kulihat ada kaleng susu,jadi kuambil…"

"oohh..sora sendiri aja baru tahu ada kaleng susu sora dilemari itu.."

"nih coklat panasmu..tapi nanti minumnya di lantai atas sana yahh.."

"ok!"

Aku berjalan kearah lantai 2 dan meminumkan susu coklat itu ke juga bocah..

Habis minum susu..ngantuk dehh..

Sebelum dia tertidur,dia mencium pipi kiriku…dan mengucapkan selamat malam..

Aku juga mulai mengantuk,dan aku menutup mataku..Dengan wajah blushing luar dari biasa..

Lama-lama aku tertidur juga…lagipula,aku lumayan mengantuk..

"…."

"…_a."_

"…_ra.."_

"_so….ra…"_

"_sora?"_

"siapa itu?"

"_so..ra.."_

"kenapa kamu terus memanggilku?"

"_hey…sampai kapan kamu mau tidur?"_

"berisik…biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi.."

"_sekarang sudah tidak ada waktu untuk terlelap lagi! sora!"_

"_sekarang juga…BUKA MATAMU!"_

"HAHHH!"

Aku terbangun disuatu ruangan dalam kondisi yang lumayan romantis..

Disana ada kairi dan juga riku..

"syukurlah sora!kamu sudah sadar!" kairi tampak mengkhawatirkanku.

"ekh? Aku? Sadar? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"kamu pingsan,karena tadi mesinya mengalami _short circuit _alias korslet."

"tapi? Tadi aku ke kenangan masa kecilku koq!"

"begitu mengetahui kamu pingsan…aku langsung menghubungi temanmu itu.."

Aerith mendekatiku dan memberikan perban kearah kepalaku…

"tapi!tadi aku menyentuhnya malah bermain dengan wujudku waktu masih kecil!"

"menyentuh? Koq bisa?" Tanya yuffie

"sora,dengarkan aku..saat mesin ini berhasil dioperasikan,kita ini menjadi _invicible,_tak kasat mata.."leon berusaha menjelaskan diriku yang masih teranga ..

"eh?"

"kalau begitu yang tadi kualami apa dong?"

"ehhmm.. bisa dibilang kalau itu…kamu pingsan sambil mimpi tentang masa kecilmu.."

Aku yang mendengar hal itu langsung kecewa..padahal kupikir..hal itu benar-benar terjadi..

Riku langsung duduk disebelahku dan tersenyum

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"baiklah..ayo kita pulang..Terima kasih leon! Maaf merepotkan!"

"hee? kenapa kamu minta maaf? Aku kan tidak memberikan apa-apa padamu.."

"aku hanya berterima kasih..karena mesinmu itu,aku bisa mengalami masa kecilku yang sebenarnya sudah tak mungkin terulang lagi"

"hoohh,kala begitu,sama-sama.."

"aerith! cid! Yuffie! Aku pulang dulu yah!"

'Kapan-kapan dating lagi ya.."

Aerith selalu bisa membuat perasaanku senang dengan kalimatnya yang selalu halus.

"hey riku!"

"apa?"

"nanti malam aku boleh menginap dirumahmu?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku hari ini ingin ada teman untuk tidur!"

"baiklah..aku akan menemanimu"

"makasih riku!"

Aku kembali ke destiny island dengan gummy ship dan mendarat "agak"mulus disana..

Aku langsung pulang kerumah dan menulis surat ke King mickey untuk mengembalikan gummi ship ini ke disney castle 2 hari lagi..

Aku masukkan surat ini ke dalam sebuah botol dan melemparnya dengan jauh kearah laut..

Berharap agar surat itu tersampaikan ke king mickey..Aku membalik tubuhku dan berlari kea rah tempat sahabatku yang paling kusayangi telah menunggu.

"_aku hanyalah anak lemah tanpa kamampuan khusus…"_

"_tapi teman-temanku mendukungku selalu apa adanya agar aku bisa berhasil melakukan segala sesuatu"_

"_kini,mereka telah menjadi bagian dari 'hati'ku ini_

"_aku bersyukur bisa menjadi satu diantara mereka.."_

"_aku sangat ingin bersama mereka samapai nanti akhir hayatku."_

"_oh Tuhan,aku mohon..jangan pisahkan kami seperti dulu.."_

"_aku ingin bisa tetap berada disampingnya…"_

"_terima….kasih…"_

-omake-

_Author: gila! Aku pusinggg mikirin ceritanyaa! _

_Sora: author kejammm! Masa aku dibikin pingsan gara-gara korslet listrik_

_Riku: wew… kepalamu berdarah tuh.._

_Author: map yah soraa.._

_Sora: tapi aku suka karena akhirnya kamu mengakui bahwa aku ini kakak yang baikk…_

_Riku: hoeekkss (muntah)_

_Sora; APAAN SIH RIKU! (ngejer riku bawa oblivion +lempar oathkeeper juga)_

_Author: WAAAAAA! Sora gimana sih! oathkeepernya hampir kena saia tau!_

_Riku: tahu tuh..main nya kasar banget.._

_Sora: huuuuuhh! Riku ja'at! (bersiap melempar oblivion)_

_Riku: kaburr ahh~~ :p_

_Author: udah deh..daripada akumati ketusuk oblivion,mendungan aku minta tolong ke para pembaca buat ripiuwww.._

_~yang udah ripiuu..makasih banyak yah..~_


End file.
